powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Book of the Damned (Omniverse)
The Book of the Damned is a spell book featured in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse History The Book of the Damned is a very powerful dark magic book. It was once possessed by the Styne Family. It disappeared 100 years ago, but later it was unearthed by Charlie Bradbury from a monastery library in Europe. It was found along with some research notes in the monastery crypt by the friar that buried it. According to Charlie Bradbury, the Book of the Damned was written about 700 years ago, by a nun named Agnes who dedicated her life to breaking curses after she received "a vision of darkness". The nun locked herself away and, using her own skin for pages and her own blood for ink, she compiled it. According to the research notes that Charlie found, it has been owned and used by cults and covens, and the Vatican had it for a while. It later came into the possession of a monastery in Spain which burned years ago. It remained here until Charlie found it. After a fight in order to protect the book from the Styne Family, Hunter later gives it to the witch, Rita Repulsa, secretly in hope she could crack it and extract a spell that can be used to remove the Mark of Cain off of Kurt. Rita revealed that only the codex of witch Nadia could break the code and Hunter tracked it down in the Werther Box in St. Louis, Missouri. Hunter turned the codex over to Rita, but also chained her so that she would only decode the cure before he destroyed the Book to prevent Rita for using it for herself. Even with the help of the codex, Rita proved unable to translate the Book as the codex was coded too so Hunter called in Charlie to help with her IT skills and Castiel to watch over them. Even working together, neither Charlie nor Rita could translate the Book so overwhelmed, Charlie left with just her notes on the Book. Working privately, Charlie managed to figure out how to decipher the codex, but was interrupted by Eldon Styne who was looking for the Book. Unwilling to give her notes to him or the Book which she didn't have, Charlie destroyed her iPad and notes on the Book, causing Eldon to kill her, but not before she sent the notes to Hunter and Kurt. After Hunter received Charlie's email, Rita was able to crack the Book and use it to successfully remove the Mark, inadvertently releasing a much greater threat, the Darkness. Rita then escaped with the Book of the Damned and the codex. Contents The book contains various dark spells. It is said to have a spell for everything. It is written in an obscure Sumerian dialect, that Sam is able to partially translate. However, after translating it finds that it is also ciphered by an unknown means: even modern computers and Men of Letters's decoders cannot decipher it. The only known thing that can is Nadia's Codex. Using the Book however can have grave effects if its not properly handled. Rita indicated that only the most powerful and experienced witches are capable of using the Book's power safely. The Book contained a spell to remove the Mark of Cain. However, the Book didn't warn of the consequences of removing the Mark, specifically releasing the primordial enitity, the Darkness. The spell, while not requiring a lot of ingredients, required a few very rare ones as well as the blood of the person the caster loved the most. Effect Any person that holds the book will feel a bad aura emitted from the book. If a person handles it for a long time, it will influence the reader's mind to a certain degree. The effect will be more profound if the reader is the bearer of the Mark of Cain. Powerful witches are shown to be effected by the aura as well, though they don't seem to be affected by the Book's influence over people's minds. Category:Weapon Category:Weaponry Category:Weapons Category:Arsenal Category:Books